This invention relates to a transfer case for four-wheel drive vehicles and more particularly to a power take-off arrangement for a helical planetary gear assembly within the transfer case.
It is a desirable option to provide a power take-off arrangement for a transfer case which is readily accessible and compact. In the prior art it has heretofore been the practice to mount a separate power take-off gear on the input shaft of the transfer case. Such an arrangement requires extensive redesign of an existing transfer case including an extension of the input shaft and housing to accommodate the power take-off gear. Space limitations may make such design adjustments impractical or financially prohibitive.